Milikku
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Jangan pernah sembarangan mengambil barang yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya. Sebab, bisa saja pemiliknya murka padamu-Eyeshield 21 Award, Month October: Shiver of October


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata  
Milikku © Aletha-rizu09**

**Warning: OOC? Chara Death!**

**For Eyeshield 21 Award**

**Summary: "Jangan pernah sembarangan mengambil barang yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya. Sebab, bisa saja pemiliknya murka padamu."**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

_Milikku…_

_Hanya milikku…_

_Milikku yang berharga…_

_Dari seorang yang berharga…_

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**27 Oktober**

"…Kalau seseorang meninggal dan punya benda yang sangat disayanginya, maka arwahnya itu akan merasuki benda yang disayanginya itu _MAX_." Seorang pemuda dengan plester dihidungnya bercerita dengan nada serius—bercampur menakuti teman-temannya yang duduk melingkar dihadapannya.

"Hi..Hii, jangan bikin takut dong Monta!" Pemuda lain yang duduk bersila di samping pemuda beralis tebal itu terus memberikan pikiran positif, bahwa cerita seram yang barusan di ceritakan temannya hanya fiktif belaka.

"Itu benar kok, Sena! Aku pernah lihat boneka sepupuku yang sudah meninggal berjalan sendiri. Begitu kutanya pada paman dan bibiku, arwah sepupuku yang menghuni boneka itu karena rasa sukanya, _MAX_!" Monta, pemuda berambut cokelat, sumber cerita seram dilingkaran itu berusaha meyakinkan temannya yang bernama Sena itu.

"Ah, aku tak percaya. Lagipula memang kau berani bertanya pada paman dan bibimu perihal boneka berjalan itu?" Pemuda berambut putih yang telihat paling dewasa dan tenang di lingkaran itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Benar kata Rikkun! Itu pasti bohong!" timpal gadis berambut biru yang duduk diantara Sena dan pemuda berambut putih itu—dan tak sadar sudah mencengkram erat lengan baju kedua pemuda itu. Sena sendiri juga ikut mengangguk—tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tak mau percaya! Aku hanya bercerita tentang kenyataannya saja!" Monta lalu bangkit dari posisi duduk bersilanya dan berniat meninggalkan ketiga teman remajanya itu. Membuat masing-masing sepasang iris mata ketiga remaja itu kehilangan warna pemuda itu yang keluar dari pintu di ruangan itu.

Hening pun menyelimuti. Hanya koakan burung-burung sore di luar yang mau memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Haha, itu pasti bohong 'kan?" Si gadis—satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu juga ikut memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga dengan tawa garingnya yang dipaksakan. Tangan langsingnya masih menggenggam kedua lengan teman laki-lakinya itu.

"Tenang saja, Suzuna. Itu pasti Cuma akal-akalan Monta saja kok. Sebentar lagi 'kan hari _Halloween_." Pemuda berambut putih menepuk-nepuk pundak lemas gadis bermata biru yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya itu—berusaha menyemangati dan menghibur si gadis.

"Tapi Riku, Monta bilang itu kisah nyata…" Kata-kata Sena sukses membuat bulu kuduk gadis yang masih duduk di sampingnya naik ke atas dan menari—merinding lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kalaupun itu nyata, tidak ada benda berharga yang dihuni roh pemiliknya disini 'kan?" Riku, bertanya dengan mengeluarkan logikanya yang berjalan. Kedua remaja di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Jadi, semua baik-baik saja selama kita tidak mempercayainya!" lanjutnya setelah ada jeda sejenak dengan nada yang riang dan senyuman. Sena dan Suzuna hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum, walau sebenarnya mereka sama-sama ragu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**28 Oktober**

Hujan turun membasahi pagi hari yang seharusnya berwarna biru terang. Matahari pun terpaksa mengalah dengan awan kelabu dan tetes air awan dan kawan-kawannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih berlari kencang sepanjang jalan yang penuh kubangan. Ya, namanya Kaitani Riku, _safety_ dan _runningback _tim _Amefuto_ Enma Fires. Si pemuda tak mau mengalah dari hujan dan berteduh di tempat yang kering dan teduh dari hujan. Alhasil, tas punggungnya dijadikan 'payung'—tak peduli modul-modul kuliahnya akan basah karena hujan. Daripada harus berlari mengelilingi kampus sebagai hukuman dari terlambat masuk kelas?

"Kenapa hujannya tak mau berhenti sih?" keluhnya ditengah-tengah 'tangisan' langit yang jelas-jelas mengalahkan keluhannya. Tiba-tiba saja iris matanya menangkap suatu benda terbuat dari kain perca berwarna coklat berbentuk kelinci. Dikalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya, perlahan Riku melambatkan laju larinya sampai ia berhenti tepat di depan boneka yang tergeletak tak berdaya di satu tiang listrik. Tangan atletisnya lalu mengambil boneka kelinci itu.

Terdapat robekan kecil di bagian wajah kelinci coklat itu dan kancing mata yang lepas—membuat Riku sedikit ngeri melihatnya. Ditambah dengan kotoran akibat lumpur dan debu yang bercampur dengan air membuat Riku berkesimpulan, pastilah boneka itu sudah tergeletak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ah, kenapa aku ini? Aku harus cepat!" Riku yang menatap boneka itupun langsung tersadar kembali dari lamunannya—yang tak sadar tercipta saat ia menatap boneka kelinci tua itu. Tangannya perlahan menaruh kembali boneka itu ditempatnya semula. Kakinya mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk berlari lagi menuju tujuannya semula. Tanpa diketahui Riku yang sudah berlari jauh dari tempatnya, si boneka itu menyeringai bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kamu terlambat, Kaitani Riku!" Seorang dosen pria yang masih berdiri di podium kelas yang diajarinya memarahi Riku yang sudah datang dengan baju basah kuyup—dan rela membiarkan modul dari sang dosen hujan demi pergi ke kampus.

"Maaf, pak. Karena hujan, kereta yang saya naiki jadi terlambat datang. Alhasil, dari stasiun saya langsung berlari kesini, walau tahu akan terlambat." Riku membela diri dengan menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpanya pada pagi kelabu itu. Helaan nafas sang dosen yang panjang terdengar.

"Ya sudah, kali ini saja kamu saya perbolehkan untuk masuk. Sekarang duduk!" perintah si dosen pada Riku. Riku hanya mengangguk khidmat dan berterima kasih, lalu berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya di sebelah Sena dan Monta.

.

_Jadi namanya Riku?_

_Nama yang bagus, hihihi._

_._

Aktivitas belajar-mengajar Universitas Enma berhenti sejenak akibat lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan tertib, tidak termasuk pemuda berambut putih yang masih sibuk dengan pulpen dan kertas tugasnya.

"Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi, Kaitani!" Dosen wanita berkata sambil mengetukkan tumpukan kertasnya di atas meja—otomatis membuat Riku memacu tangannya untuk mempercepat penulisan jawabannya. Sebenarnya Riku bisa menjawab soal-soal di depannya itu, namun ia tidak mendapat tambahan waktu akibat mengganti bajunya yang basah pada selang pelajaran pertama dan kedua.

"Ayo, Kaitani!" Tepat setelah komando terakhir diucapkan dosen wanita itu, Riku sudah menyelesaikan jawaban terakhirnya. Dengan kecepatan kakinya, ia berlari turun dari bangkunya yang terletak di anak tangga ketiga dan menaruh kertas putih itu tepat di atas tumpukan kertas yang sudah berada di tangan gurunya.

"Kaitani Riku!" Riku hanya menghela nafas lega sambil tertawa kecil begitu ia menjauhi kelasnya. Namun tawa kecilnya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok tak asing yang tergeletak di pilar yang menyangga langit-langit koridor.

Boneka kelinci tua berwarna cokelat yang sama seperti yang ia temui pagi hari di jalan menuju Universitas Enma. Dan anehnya, tak ada kotoran yang menempel di badan boneka yang terbuat dari perca—tidak seperti yang ia temui di jalan. Seolah-olah ada yang membersihkan boneka dengan wajah yang sedikit rusak itu.

"Bagaimana bisa..boneka ini disini?" tanya Riku sambil mengambil boneka itu tanpa rasa kecurigaan yang berlebihan. Seingatnya boneka itu tergeletak dengan menyedihkan di tengah-tengah hujan deras pagi tadi. Tapi, dihadapannya sekarang boneka itu bahkan terlihat tanpa cela.

Dalam sekejap, ia teringat kembali pada kisah Monta yang kemarin diceritakan. Terutama kalimat pertama,

"_Kalau seseorang meninggal dan punya benda yang sangat disayanginya, maka arwahnya itu akan merasuki benda yang disayanginya itu."_

Riku tertawa garing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu pasti bohong. Lagipula boneka ini tak bertuan 'kan?" Riku berusaha hanya yakin pada kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Riku menaruh kembali boneka kelinci misterius itu. Bangkit dari posisinya, Riku kembali berlari kecil menuju kantin.

Dan lagi-lagi, boneka itu menyeringai, tepat setelah Riku meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hah? Rikkun diikuti sebuah boneka?" Suzuna yang terkejut langsung bertanya pada Riku yang duduk di depannya setelah mendengar kisah dari pemuda alumni SMU Seibu itu. Sena yang duduk di samping Riku mulai merinding lagi, sementara Monta menunjukkan wajah serius.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu! Bisa saja ada gadis _SMART_ yang diam-diam menyukai Riku, kan?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang lebih tinggi dari Sena, Riku, Monta dan Suzuna menimpali—mengatakan prasangka postif.

"Nha~ Riku punya penggemar rahasia ya?" Seorang pemuda yang paling tinggi juga turut menimpali pernyataan si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Tapi, kalau memang ada penggemar rahasia-ku, tak mungkin dia memberikanku boneka, terlebih lagi yang sudah **rusak**!" Riku tiba-tiba saja menjadi emosi sampai menekankan nada bicaranya stelah mendengar pernyataan temannya yang menurutnya tidak logis.

"Ja..jangan-jangan.. boneka itu.. ada arwahnya.." Meskipun rasa percaya diri sudah tumbuh dalam dirinya sebagai _Eyeshield 21_ yang asli, rasa takut Sena tetap masih tertanam dalam diri pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu.

"Benar apa kataku 'kan _MAX_?" Monta langsung saja menyerang Riku yang semula tak mempercayai kisah seram yang diceritakan sehari silam.

"Kyaa, Rikkun diikuti hantu!" Suzuna langsung saja berteriak ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sena—yang juga sedang gemetaran memgangi lengan 'kakak'nya.

"Tak ada hantu, dan aku tak diikuti oleh hantu, Monta!" Riku langsung membantah pernyataan Monta dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya—alih-alih berusaha menenangkan Suzuna yang sudah menjerit ketakutan. Si pemuda berjaket bahan _jeans_ langsung berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengambil tas punggungnya dari loker di ruang klub _Amefuto_ Enma.

"Riku!" Sena berusaha memberanikan diri memanggil 'kakak'nya, namun pintu ruangan itu sudah terlanjur ditutup oleh Riku yang tak menghiraukan panggilan 'adiknya'.

"Aku rasa dia marah." Sena langsung menyimpulkan, dengan nada lirih. Seluruh anggota _Amefuto _Universitas Enma minus Unsui dan Kurita itu hanya menatapi pintu 'korban' kemarahan Riku, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menenangkan pemain dengan nomor punggung '29'.

.

_Jadi dia tak percaya pada hantu?_

_Hihihi_

.

Riku menendang kerikil di jalan beraspal yang ia tapaki. Baginya hari yang ia alami—hari ini, setelah mendengar cerita 'fiktif' Monta sedang sial. Sangat sial. Sudah bertemu dengan boneka yang 'mengikuti'nya terus, teman-temannya tambah menakuti dirinya bahwa boneka yang 'mengikuti'nya itu dirasuki arwah—alias hantu. Kalau saja dia bukan 'Kaitani Riku' yang punya _image_ seorang pemuda yang _cool_ dan pemberani, dia bisa menangis ketakutan atau minimal berteriak seperti 'Kobayakawa Sena' atau 'Taki Suzuna'.

"Coba saja mereka di posisiku. Diikuti boneka kelinci 'misterius'." Riku hanya menghela nafas berat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dan tepat saat titik mutlak kalimat Riku terucap, mata Riku lagi-lagi menangkap sosok benda yang membuatnya lepas kontrol—tergeletak, seperti halnya benda mati lainnya.

Ya, boneka kelinci perca yang sama yang dilihat Riku pada pagi dan siang hari itu. Dan kali ini boneka itu sukses membuat mata Riku membesar—menunjukkan keterkejutannya yang sebelumnya ia pendam.

"Kenapa boneka itu muncul lagi?" Nada bicara Riku akhirnya menjadi bergetar setelah ketiga kalinya bertemu dengan boneka tanpa bertuan itu. Tak memperdulikan boneka itu—tidak seperti 'pertemuan'nya yang sebelumnya, Riku segera berlari cepat. Berlari dari boneka kelinci yang sekarang menyeringai lagi di belakangnya.

.

_Kali ini dia menjauhiku?_

_Tapi aku akan mengejarnya terus…_

.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**29 Oktober**

Hari Sabtu—hari bebas pertama bagi para pelajar dan karyawan kantor. Hari itu, matahari sedang senang dan berhasil mengalahkan awan mendung yang seharusnya lumrah pada musim gugur di Negara Jepang itu. Riku, baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak tenang? Kepalanya berputar akibat boneka kelinci yang terus mengikutinya—dan tahu dimana dia akan berada.

Seolah-olah boneka itu bisa berjalan dan memata-matainya.

Riku mengacak-ngacak rambut putih alaminya sebentar—berusaha berpikir jernih lagi. Perkara boneka kelinci yang selalu mengikutinya secara misterius itu hampir membuat otak jeniusnya kehilangan kendali.

"Tenang saja, Kaitani Riku. Tenang seperti biasanya." Riku memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri setelah menarik nafas panjang yang dalam.

"Lagipula, boneka itu tak akan nekat mengikutiku sampai ke rumah kan? Haha." Riku tertawa kecil—masih memberikan sugesti positif pada pemikirannya yang hampir kacau. Setelah dirasa pikirannya mulai tenang, Riku langsung merapihkan _futon_ tempatnya tidur, merapihkan meja belajarnya yang penuh modul dan foto bersama tim _Amefuto_ almamater-nya dan membuka jendela kamarnya—memasukkan beberapa oksigen jernih pagi itu.

Riku menghirup beberapa oksigen dan menukarnya dengan karbon dioksida untuk tanaman hijau di dekat rumahnya. Aroma hujan kemarin pun masih terasa.

"Kakak!" Suara _sopran_ perempuan tiba-tiba masuk ke gendang telinga Riku. Riku pun berbalik—menghadap pintu kamarnya yang tak lama lagi akan didobrak perempuan itu—adiknya.

Braaak! Intuisi Riku pun menjadi nyata.

"Ruki, kamu itu, apa tak bisa mengetuk dulu?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel. Gadis itu—Ruki hanya terkikik jahil.

"Biarin saja, toh kakak tidak sedang melakukan yang aneh 'kan?" Ruki balas bertanya dengan nada jahil. Riku menghela nafasnya, heran akan sikap Ruki yang tidak berubah sejak si adik masih duduk di bangku SMP—sama seperti adiknya yang lain.

"Ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil kakak?" tanya Riku memperbaharui topik. Ruki tersenyum lagi, lalu memindahkan kedua tangannya yang semula ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya—beserta benda di tangannya itu.

"Taraa~! Boneka-nya sudah cantik lagi!" ujarnya riang—menunjukkan boneka kelinci cokelat ditangannya. Namun, mata Riku tiba-tiba membelalak. Terkejut boneka kelinci misterius yang kemarin ditemukan dan mengikutinya berada di tangan adik perempuannya.

"Ruki.. Darimana kau dapat.. boneka itu?" Nada bertanya _safety_ dan juga _runningback_ Universitas Enma itu sedikit bergetar—antara terkejut dan takut.

"Hehe, maaf kemarin malam aku masuk ke kamar kakak dan menemukan boneka ini tergeletak di atas meja belajar kakak. Aku kasihan melihat matanya hilang satu dan wajahnya yang rusak, jadi aku betulkan saja." Ruki menerangkannya dengan selingan tawa ringan.

Sementara Riku, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Bisu dibuat oleh si adik dan juga boneka kelinci yang entah mengapa bisa sampai di rumahnya, terlebih lagi **di kamarnya**! Logika Riku sudah hilang, matanya membesar sejadinya. Takut—kini keterkejutan Riku berubah menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa. Untungnya si adik tak menyadarinya.

"Ru.. Ruki." Panggil Riku dengan memaksakan mulutnya yang semula terkunci.

"Iya kak?" Riku menelan air liurnya sebentar.

"Buang boneka itu." Ekspresi Ruki langsung berubah mendengar kalimat perintah kakaknya—tersentak.

"Buang? Kenapa?" tanya si adik masih tak mengurangi keterkejutannya.

"Aku bilang buang ya **buang**, Ruki!" Emosi Riku yang bercampur aduk membuatnya membentak Ruki yang terlihat masih kukuh menyimpan boneka kelinci itu.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ruki, boneka itu berhantu! Dia mengikutiku terus!" Riku terpaksa menceritakan kenyataan pahitnya—walau ia hampir yakin Ruki tak akan percaya pada 'kenyataan' itu.

"Alah, kakak pasti mau menakutiku mentang-mentang sebentar lagi _Halloween_ 'kan? Aku tidak takut, kak!" Ruki tersenyum mantap—mengira cerita kakaknya hanya cerita hantu konyol.

"Ruki, aku tidak bohong!"

"Ah, aku tak mau percaya lagi sama kakak! Kakak banyak bohongnya. Kalau begitu boneka ini untukku saja ya!" Ruki malah memeluk boneka kelinci perca itu lalu berlari kecil keluar dari kamar Riku.

"Kaitani Ruki!" Riku yang tadinya berniat mengejar adiknya terhenti di depan pintunya—melihat Ruki yang berlari senang dan menunjukkan boneka di pelukannya pada sang ibu. Ia mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya kesal. Sudah ia duga, walau ia menceritakan kenyataan yang menimpa padanya, tak ada yang mau percaya.

.

_Itulah hukuman karena tak mau percaya pada hantu_

_Hihihi_

.

.

Saat matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah cakrawala, Riku malah memutuskan berjalan-jalan—mencari udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Bangunan di sekitar jalan yang Riku tapaki penuh dengan aksesoris untuk merayakan malam _Halloween_ yang akan datang 2 hari lagi. Buah labu besar yang dikreasikan membentuk wajah yang sedang tertawa atau menyeringai—begitulah orang-orang mengkreasikan labu jingga itu. Ada juga yang dijadikan sebagai kepala daripada orang-orangan yang dibuat.

Lepas dari labu, banyak juga aksesoris berwarna hitam—dominan kelelawar digantung di jendela atau di pintu. Bahka batu nisan jadi-jadian juga dibuat. Semua itu memang untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak yang akan berteriak '_Trick or Treat?'_ dan membawa kantung permen. Riku sangat bersyukur karena usianya sudah menginjak 19 tahun—usia yang memungkinkan dia untuk bebas dari meminta permen.

"Riku!" Terlamun untuk waktu yang lama, akhirnya sebuah suara berhasil menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Riku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan dua teman lainnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta toh?" kata Riku singkat lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini ya, haha." Sena tertawa kikuk—takut sahabat sekaligus guru larinya itu semakin tersinggung.

"Iya, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Rikkun mau kemana?" tanya Suzuna masih dengan nada cerianya. Sementara Monta hanya tersenyum khasnya. Riku menatapi ketiga remaja itu lekat-lekat lalu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Di rumah, aku cepat bosan." jawabnya dusta—menyembunyikan jawaban asli 'untuk menghindari boneka berhantu di rumah'. Tak sadar, wajahnya yang kembali murung diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Rikkun kenapa?" Suzuna yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Riku menggeleng pelan, namun gelengannya tak cukup untuk meyakinkan tiga remaja dihadapannya.

"Ada masalah, _MAX_?" tanya Monta yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Riku mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Monta.

"Monta, aku ingin bertanya. Tentang cerita yang kau ceritakan kemarin lusa." Hening menyertai keempat remaja itu setelah Riku memberi titik jeda pada kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Soal boneka sepupuku?" Riku mengangguk, sementara Sena dan Suzuna merinding.

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengusir boneka yang dihuni arwah pemiliknya?" Mendengar kalimat pemuda yang paling pemberani di antara mereka berempat, Monta malah tersenyum puas.

"Jadi kau yang pemberani dan semula tidak mempercayai ceritaku jadi dikejar-kejar boneka itu ya _MAX_?" sindir Monta sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi.. itu benar, Riku?" Sena langsung saja bertanya dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Riku.

"Kemarin sudah kubilang aku benar diikuti 'kan?" Riku malah mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi tajam. Pemuda bermata karamel 'adiknya' langsung saja menunduk malu.

"Itu sebenarnya gampang, Riku. Kalau arwah yang menghuni boneka itu 'baik' seperti almarhum sepupuku yang ingin bermain lagi, kurasa dia akan menghilang sendiri. Tapi," Riku masih mendengarkan kalimat per kalimat penjelasan Monta.

"Kalau yang menghuni boneka itu arwah yang 'jahat' _MAX_, bakar boneka itu. Dengan begitu si arwah tidak akan punya 'wadah' lagi." Monta lalu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Mata Riku membesar—tanda senang mendengar pernyataan dari temannya yang khas dengan logat _'MAX'_-nya itu.

"Terima kasih, Monta. Terima kasih banyak!" Tak berpikir panjang, Riku langsung lari meninggalkan ketiga teman sekampusnya itu—tanpa salam perpisahan usai mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Ruki!" Suara Riku langsung menggema, memanggil nama adiknya begitu ia sampai dirumah.

"Oh, Riku-kun sudah pulang?" Namun, bukan seorang gadis muda berambut panjang yang muncul dan berjalan ke arahnya tetapi seorang wanita anggun dengan celemeknya yang menutupi baju terusannya.

"Eh, ibu? Kemana Ruki?" tanya Riku pada wanita yang dipanggilnya 'ibu' itu tenatang keberadaan Ruki.

"Ruki? Setelah kamu pergi tadi, Ruki juga pergi bersama temannya."jawab sang ibu lembut.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana, bu? Apa dia bawa boneka kelinci?" Riku langsung saja menghujani ibunya dengan pertanyaan beruntun—berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya lagi.

"Ruki pergi ke Akihabara. Boneka kelinci darimu? Iya, dia membawanya. Katanya sekalian ingin membelikan baju untuk bonekanya. Memang ada apa, Riku-kun?" Si ibu tersenyum geli mengatakannya, berlainan dengan Riku yang matanya membesar lagi.

"Kalau begitu akan kususul Ruki!" Langsung saja Riku menyambar kunci motornya yang menggantung di dekat dapur. Dan kaki atletisnya langsung membawanya menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda motornya—meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya terheran.

Sebelum semua menjadi terlambat.

.

_Hihihi_

_Jadi kau mencemaskan adik manismu ini ya, Riku?_

.

.

Ternyata perjalanan Riku menuju Akihabara terhambat oleh padatnya kendaraan dan orang yang sibuk hilir-mudik menyebrang jalan—sama seperti pengguna jalan lain. Jari telunjuk Riku mengetuk gagang motornya tak sabaran. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia terjebak di antara kendaraan bermotor lainnya. Hatinya berkecamuk, sambil memohon tidak ada kejadian yang menimpa adiknya.

Truk di depan motornya akhirnya menggerakkan keenam rodanya seiring lampu merah yang sudah menjadi hijau—membuat Riku juga ikut meng-gas laju motornya.

**Braak!**

Namun, baru saja motorya melaju beberapa meter, terdengar tabrakan keras di depan truk yang melaju di depannya. Atau lebih tepatnya truk itu yang menyebabkan tabrakan dengan 'benda' di depannya.

"Panggil ambulan! Ada anak perempuan yang tertabrak!" Seruan pria yang lantang mengejutkan Riku yang langsung mematikan mesin motornya. Dengan detak jantung yang sudah tak karuan, Riku segera melihat anak perempuan yang menjadi korban tabrakan.

Dan karena anak perempuan itu, mata _emerald_ Riku sukses membesar lagi. Pupil matanya kosong—hanya ada iris yang mampu menangkap sosok yang dikelilingi darah dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ru..ki.." Riku akhirnya mengucapkan nama anak perempuan yang dikelilingi darah itu. Nama adik kandungnya. Lututnya yang lemas memaksa Riku langsung jatuh terduduk. Air matanya langsung saja mengalir deras. Tangannya mengambil cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Ruki! Ruki!" isaknya menjadi-jadi begitu tahu kenyataan adiknya yang pada pagi hari masih mendobrak pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan selalu tersenyum jahil padanya itu, sudah pergi ke tempat Sang Pencipta—menjadi seonggok daging tanpa nyawa di hadapannya sekarang.

Riku lalu melirik tajam pada benda yang tergeletak tanpa darah di sebelah jasad adiknya. Melirik boneka terkutuk yang sudah menyebabkan kematian adik kandung semata wayangnya.

"Berikutnya.. kau yang akan mati, boneka terkutuk!" desisnya tak kalah tajam dari tatapan mata indahnya—tak terdengar orang-orang disekitarnya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**30 Oktober**

Pemakaman atas Kaitani Ruki dilaksanakan pukul 10 pagi, diiringi hujan yang kembali turun. Baik ayah dan ibu gadis SMA itu menangis—meski tangis si ayah tak sederas tangis si ibu. Teman-teman sekolah Ruki juga menghadiri pemakaman anak bungsu keluarga Kaitani itu.

Riku yang berdiri di antara teman-teman kampusnya yang datang menatap makam adiknya kosong. Air matanya tak berhenti—yang untungnya tertutupi oleh air hujan. Setelan jas hitam miliknya basah kuyup—berbeda dengan para pelayat yang memakai payung.

"Mohon tabah ya, bibi." Mamori dan Suzuna yang rela datang ke pemakaman langsung merangkul dan menenangkan ibu Riku begitu upacara pemakaman Ruki selesai. Sementara ayah Riku berbincang dengan Sena dan Monta—minus Riku yang langsung kembali ke rumahnya.

"Maaf kalau saya tiba-tiba bertanya, tapi apa penyebab kematian Ruki-chan paman?" tanya Sena memberanikan diri. Ayah Riku hanya menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya lagi.

"Ruki meninggal karena tertabrak truk ketika ia pergi ke Akihabara. Dan menurut teman-temannya yang langsung ditanya Riku, sebelum Ruki meninggal boneka kelinci miliknya sempat terjatuh dari tasnya saat menyebrang jalan. Dan begitu lampu hijau, Ruki yang mau mengambil boneka itu pun tertabrak truk." terang ayah daripada mahasiswa Univeristas Enma itu.

Alis Monta langsung saja mengkerut begitu mendengar kata 'boneka'.

"Sena, apa benar boneka yang dimaksud paman ini boneka yang diceritakan Riku, _MAX_?" bisiknya pada Sena yang duduk di sampingnya. Sena hanya mengendikkan bahu. Monta pun cemberut dibuat Sena.

"Oh ya, sekarang dimana boneka itu, paman?" Kali ini Monta yang bertanya. Namun gelengan kepala ayah Riku membuat Monta berkesimpulan boneka itu sudah hilang.

.

_Hihi_

_Aku tak akan semudah itu menghilang darinya_

.

.

Riku langsung saja duduk bersandar pada dinding kamarnya usai mengunci pintu kamarnya. Seluruh anggota badannya lemas, perasaannya merasa bersalah atas kematian sang adik. Air matanya pun masih tak mau mongering—masih saja mengalir, seperti hujan yang sedang turun deras di luar rumahnya.

"Ruki, maafkan kakak.." katanya lirih diiringi isakannya. Tangannya yang biasanya men-_tackle _lawannya di lapangan terkepal erat. Lututnya menutupi wajahnya yang bukan-Kaitani-Riku.

"_Hihihi.._" suara tawa misterius tiba-tiba menggema di dalam kamar Riku. Tak begitu keras—semu, tapi bisa terdengar di telinga pemuda itu. Riku perlahan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencari sumber suara itu—yang sialnya tak bisa ditemukan pupil matanya.

"Si..siapa itu? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Riku hanya dapat berseru, walau air matanya masih belum mengering.

Si pemilik suara itu akhirnya memenuhi 'permintaan' Riku—menampakkan dirinya.

Bahan tubuhnya yang terbuat dari perca berwarna cokelat membuat orang yang memegangnya tak merasakan sakit. Telinganya yang panjag dan dua gigi besarnya—yang biasa menyembul dari mulutnya adalah ciri khasnya. Mata besarnya terbuat dari kancing dengan warna yang sama, hanya saja wajahnya terdapat 'luka' kecil.

Riku menatap horror 'benda' di depannya. Ya, boneka kelinci yang menewaskan adiknya, **berdiri tegak **dan **berjalan**, seolah-olah boneka itu hidup.

"Ka.. kau!"

"_Selamat siang, Kaitani Riku, hihihi_." Dan segeranya saja, boneka itu menyapa Riku, walau tahu yang bersangkutan sedang berkabung dan ketakutan melihat dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Antara terkejut dan takut—Riku tak bisa memilih emosi yang harus ia tunjukkan. Si boneka menyeringai.

"_Memang selama ini aku tak mendengar percakapanmu dengan ibu, teman dan adik.. eh salah, ya, __**almarhumah**__ adikmu._" Riku mengemerulutkkan giginya kesal begitu si boneka seolah menyindir adik perempuannya yang sudah tiada.

"Kau itu yang sudah membuat adikku tewas! Berani sekali kau berkata begitu seolah kau tak salah!" Pada akhirnya, kemarahan Riku yang muncul berhasil mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"_Aku? Hmm, saat truk itu menabrak tubuh adikmu, ya? Aku merasa tak bersalah,kok. Dia saja yang bodoh, masih saja mau mengambil tubuhku yang jatuh, hihihihi_." Masih dengan nada menyindir dan seringaiannya, si boneka perca beralasan.

Telinga dan Riku panas. Urat kemarahan di kepalanya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sangat tidak manusiawi sekali boneka itu berbicara perihal adiknya. Ralat—dia memang tidak manusiawi.

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu sampai mengikutiku? Apa kau punya dendam padaku?" Riku langsung saja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum perasaannya benar-benar memusnahkan logikanya.

"_Kau.. Wajahmu mirip dengan kekasihku yang sudah meninggal_." Si boneka tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada lirih.

"_10 tahun yang lalu, aku menerima boneka ini dari kekasihku._" Riku masih diam mendengarkan, walau sebenarnya hatinya tak ingin mendengarkan 'pembunuh' Ruki.

"_Namun, sehari setelah ia memberiku boneka ini—tanggal 30 Oktober tepat hari ini, ia tewas tertabrak bus._" Mata Riku mulai melemah dan memandang miris boneka itu—meski hatinya belum melunak.

"Lalu, kau juga bunuh diri karena ingin menyusulnya 'kan? Tapi malah berakhir di tubuh bonekamu ini sendiri, heh!" Kini Riku balas menyindir perkataan arwah gadis yang menggunakan boneka sebagai perantaranya.

"_**Diam**__! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku!_"

"Memang kau punya perasaan?" Riku tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat boneka itu tiba-tiba terdiam—kehilangan jawaban.

"Nah," Riku segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju tempat si boneka. Tangannya langsung mencengkram kedua telinga boneka kelinci itu.

"_Mau kau apakan aku, hah? Lepaskan!_" Riku tertawa sadis dan mengencangkan cengkramannya pada telinga itu.

"Adikku menghilang karena kamu." Tangan kiri Riku yang bebas merogoh kantung celananya—mengambil benda di kantungnya itu.

"Selain itu, kamu perlu di'tenang'kan." Tawa sadis Riku semakin sadis ketika jarinya menyalakan pemetik api di tangan kirinya.

"_Ja..Jangan!_" Boneka itu berusaha berontak, namun percuma ia tak lebih kuat dari Riku yang 'manusia utuh'. Pemetik api yang sudah dinyalakan oleh Riku langsung didekatkannya pada pangkal telinga si boneka.

"_Aaargh!I_"Api menjalar dari pangkal telinga si kelinci, membuat Riku tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, rasakan boneka terkutuk! Rasakan hukumanmu sendiri!" Puas, Riku puas akan dendamnya yang hampir berhasil. Namun tak disadari, lengan jas Riku terkena percikan api—mengundang beberapa percik api lain di dekatnya menyambar ke lengan kemeja yang dikenakan mahasiswa tingkat pertama itu.

"Apa?" Refleks, Riku langsung melempar boneka yang sudah hangus sebagian ke lantai kamarnya—dan tentu membuat api menyambar ke penjuru ruangan. Sementara Riku sibuk sendiri melepaskan jas hitamnya—tak memperhatikan kamarnya penuh dengan bara api yang hampir melalap habis perabotan kamarnya.

Tak puas, si jago merah akhirnya melalap kulit kaki Riku dan si pemuda berteriak kepanasan dan juga kesakitan.

"Arrrrrrghhh!" Dari kaki ke paha, dari paha melanjutkan ke dada, dan dari dada ke leher yang kemudian merembet ke bagian kepala. Menguliti kulit, membakar daging dan menghanguskan tulang organisme yang terkenal tampan itu.

Si boneka, tergeletak layaknya benda mati pada umumnya. Badan dan telinganya sudah dimakan si jago merah—tinggal wajahnya yang belum tersambar musuh dari air itu.

"_Akhirnya, kita bersama-sama, Riku. Pergi ke Neraka. Hihihihi._" Kalimat terakhir dari boneka itu, sebelum akhirnya boneka itu turut menjadi abu—seperti pemuda yang telah mendahuluinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rumah kediaman keluarga Kaitani dan Kaitani Riku tinggal nama—satu hari menjelang _Halloween_.

**End: Milikku**

**Oct 27****th**** 2010**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**


End file.
